


His Eye Upon You

by mehenisms



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehenisms/pseuds/mehenisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osiris walks among his followers and remembers what it's like to feel at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eye Upon You

He moved so softly that it was as though his feet never touched the warm stone beneath them. It was almost ethereal, how he made no sound as he walked, and how radiant his smile was. It was rarely seen, but then, he was rarely seen at all. Only a few would ever experience him with their eyes.

Those around him moved in and out of alcoves mined from some unnatural mineral that remained unidentified – all they knew was that its origin was of the Vex, and that was enough. The sound of shuffling feet was accompanied by the gentle _clink_ of glass and metal rubbing against one another as the solar wind breezed through the open corridor from outside. Crackling fires lit his way as he wandered by countless disciples, all too enthralled with their crafting or entranced in meditation to really notice him. Those who did simply paused to look out and smile as he passed, though it seemed that they did not see him. Even if he stopped to gaze back, their eyes did not meet his. He was like a ghost, invisible even to the keenest sight – especially that of those who sought him so fervently. Many stared through him as though trying to see the wind that rustled their chimes before returning to their work, having found a deeper peace than they had before. They could not see him, but they felt him. Or so they thought.

Their delight in what they assumed to be his presence was a comfort. He could not help but smile in kind as he continued down through the jagged hall. These people had never seen him, but they knew him - knew as much as they could without seeing him, and they _believed_. These people would love him the same whether they ever knew him face to face or he simply remained a greater force beyond comprehension. They would follow him to the edge of the universe if that is what he asked of them – and he might, still.

It was easy to blend in among them, although he knew they still questioned his Light. Most of these people had been Guardians, once. Some still retained the title, yet denounced their origin in his name. They could feel the Light even if they could not detect its source, which would be difficult at best, as Light filled this place despite its distance from the Traveler.

This was not the first time he had walked among them, although it was not unlike most of his time spent wandering through their ranks. The sense of his metaphysical presence was more than enough to rekindle the bountiful fountain of their belief, even though it never wavered. It was necessary to remind them that their work is not in vain, however; many had fallen from the Tower’s graces without the loving touch and gentle reassurance of its leaders. He was the greatest example.

Camaraderie and fellowship were strong practices among the disciples; familial bonds bound them together and kept them strong in their faith. They care for one another, and feel everything so strongly…they knew when he touched them that something was different. He had donned their robes more than once, spoken their dialect, and laid among them to rest. It was the weakest he had ever allowed himself to be, and yet it was refreshing to trust another so fully. They had not known who he was – many of them traveled the system to speak the word, after all – but embraced him like their own. He _was_ theirs, of course, but this was different. When he laid a comforting hand on any of them, something changed in them. They saw him in a different light, but their knowledge of such power was limited. They could only keep their thoughts to themselves.

“He is as radiant as the sun,” one said to another, once upon a time. He had smiled at them, and in that moment they had known enlightenment. “Too bright to know completely, but always there to shine upon us.”

“Truly,” had been the other’s response, believing the first to be speaking regular prose of their master. “We are blessed to know his warmth.”

It was pleasing to know that they thought so fondly of him, yet remained ever-reverent of his abilities. They were right to do so.

A disciple passed him directly, seeking her brother, and stopped in her tracks to turn and stare through him, lips parted and mouthing silent praise as she sought the source of the cool breeze that had blown gently against her robes for only a second. She saw nothing, but her eyes were wide. Her hands shook slightly as she turned away to continue her walk, startled and in awe.

A faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he, too, returned to his wandering.

It was relaxing to be among his people in this way. There was no pressure to spout sermons or relay wisdom found beyond the heliopause, no need to be anything more than what he was – and right now, that was _simple_. He needn’t adhere to his usual depth all of the time here, and it was a pleasant change of pace. Among the Darkness, anything less than pure complication would not serve him, but among his most loyal followers, he knew he need not be anything more than himself.

Make no mistake: He was complicated and wise, both god and man, Darkness and Light, all seeing and yet still blind. But he was also _enough_ – and in Darkness, there was rarely any guarantee of being simply, purely enough, and he rarely walked among the Light anymore.

But moments like these reminded him that the Light would always be there for him. No matter how far he wandered, he could always return to the Lighthouse and find solace and fellowship. When he looked at these people, he knew the name “ _Osiris_ ” would always be safe in their mouths.


End file.
